1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shape measuring apparatus and a robot apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shape measuring apparatuses used at production sites in which dust and particulates are present have closed structures, because dust may enter the shape measuring apparatuses and may cause short circuits between components mounted on a circuit board. Because heat accumulates in a closed structure, a unit having a closed structure tends to have a large size. Therefore, various attempts have been made to provide a small closed structure.
Examples of existing technologies related to the structure of a unit for containing a circuit board, a motor, and the like include an optical disc subsystem described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-102180 laid open on Apr. 16, 1996. The optical disc apparatus includes a heat generating member that is exposed to the outside so as to provide a closed structure while suppressing an increase in the temperature of the inside of the unit.